Midnight Murderer
by Laytonfan
Summary: An unknown force has brought together the dear Professor and the famed detective ,L, to solve a shocking and confusing mystery. Is this unknown being really the victim? Sorry, wont be able to finish this. But I'm starting a new crossover, so don't worry.
1. Prologue

I can't help but wonder, why would someone kill me? Who would bother? Was it for my money…or something darker, more disturbing than that? Maybe, and then maybe not. It isn't my job to figure it out anyway, it's theirs. Who, you ask? Why don't you look and see yourself..oh, you haven't learned how yet? How sad. Then I'll just tell you what I know so far until another one comes.

It had been a sunny day- what, you expected it to be dark and storming? Hah! Please, what are you, five? Oh..sorry, I didn't mean to say that, sometimes my other side takes over. Anywho, I had been talking with an old friend over a friendly game of Scrabble, oh what was her name? Ah, yes, Annabelle. Sorry about that, I get off topic a lot. Now where was I? Oh yes. So Annabelle and I got into a terrible argument, something about her husband, but I never knew him. Then she left after rudely throwing the Scrabble board across the room. After that I went to bed, never to wake up again. So of course I never saw my murderer…Oh, they've arrived! Hurry, look!

**((I hope it's not too confusing for now, trust me, this isn't the last you've heard of what's-her-name. X3 Anyway, be patient, this is just a bit of a teaser. I'll have the chapters written and uploaded as soon as possible. :D))**


	2. Chapter One

Hershel Layton sighed as he waited for Luke to get up. He sat there, watching the boy as he slept on the couch. He froze as the phone rang, and he immediately picked it up. "Hello?" _"I hear you're good at solving cases. I know you're in Japan right now…you brought your apprentice also. Go to the subway down the street from the hotel you're staying in. Take it to the next street, then get off. Take a taxi to the Mansion in the woods, trust me, it can take you there." _"Wait, why-?" He wasn't allowed to finish his question, the mysterious caller hung up without another word. _Well that was certainly strange… _He thought with a sigh. He glanced over at the sofa; of course Luke chose to wake up _now_.

The boy sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Professor, who was that?" Layton sighed, nothing in his power could stop the boy from coming now. "It seems as though we have a mystery on our hands now Luke." His apprentice's eyes lit up like the sun and he jumped up onto his feet. "Oh boy, a mystery! Nothing you can't solve, of course!" Layton couldn't help but chuckle at the expression on the boy's face. "Alright now, let's go, we have no time to waste." He said simple, grabbing his coat from the rack and putting it on. He adjusted his hat with one hand as he picked up his briefcase in another. "Apparently we are headed for the subway." He shrugged briefly and opened the door. Luke was at his heels as he walked down the hallway, the boy still hadn't calmed down.

After a while they finally made it to the subway. As they sat down, Layton noticed his apprentice was fidgeting. "Is there something bothering you, Luke?" He slightly tilted his head to the side as he turned to the child. Luke nodded slightly in Layton's direction. This puzzled him, was he doing something to make the boy uncomfortable? As if the boy could read minds he whispered to him. "B-beside you, Professor..." Layton glanced to his left and immediately knew why his apprentice was acting this way. The man sitting beside them had the strangest appearance; to start it off he was sitting with his knees up to his chest. The man had messy black hair and a very pale complexion. His eyes sent a chill down Layton's spine. They were a disturbing black with shadowy bags under them; it was obvious the man did not sleep well. Layton knew it wasn't gentlemanly to judge a person by their appearance, but honestly, he was frightened. "P-Professor..you don't think that man is on some sort of drugs, do you..?" Layton sighed. "Now, Luke, you know a true gentleman would never ask a question like that-." "I assure you I am on no illegal medications of any sort." Layton nearly jumped out of his skin as he heard the man speak. His voice was low and mainly one tone. He turned to the man and almost found himself frozen in place. This man was not facing him, but simply staring at him with his eyes. "I-I am terribly sorry for my apprentice's beha-." "Don't apologize. I hear that a lot more than you think." Once again, this man had interrupted him rather bluntly. "O-oh…I see…" Was all he could say, he was honestly lost for words. It certainly didn't help that the man was still staring at him with such an intimidating stare. "Professor Hershel Layton, Archeology teacher at Gressenheller University and puzzle fanatic. Also a well known crime solver in the London area…" Now this Layton found _extremely_ unnerving. How did this man know his name, much less his job and hobbies? "I-if you don't mind me asking-?" "I don't." He was interrupted once again. "…How do you know all of that?" He said swiftly, raising an eyebrow. "The brief time I spent in London that month you were all over the papers, you solved a baffling mystery." Layton relaxed, why hadn't he thought that before? He was constantly in the newspaper; it was the only logical answer. "Ah, I see." He still found himself unable to say anything else. "What are you doing here in Japan, though? A mystery? A lecture?" Layton frowned. "Actually I came to visit an old friend, but a mystery has come up-." "Which explains why you brought him along with you. Ironically, I am also off to solve a mystery. A murder has taken place in a secluded mansion out in the woods, and I shall get to the bottom of it." The man said simply, shrugging. Layton's eyes widened further. "You have been called on that mystery as well? May I ask who you are?" The man fidgeted a bit. "…Ryuuzaki." He said with a slight frown.


End file.
